Heroes of the future
by WillieF19
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have bloodlines that can't be explained. See how these new bloodlines changes Team 7 and where it takes them.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka Umino said

The next two teams were 8 and 10. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga were under newly promoted Jounin Kurenai Yuhi. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka under the hokage's second son Asuma Sarutobi. This information didn't bother the members of team 7 though. They were silently excited about being on the same team. What the rest of the class didn't know was that the three had a secret friendship outside of the school.

_**Hours later**_

"Team 7." A voice called from the door. It was a man with white gravity defying hair a face mask to cover his lower half of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye. He was also wearing the standard Jounin outfit.

The three 12 year olds looked up at the man. Mostly in withheld outrage that he was so late.

"Come with me." The Jounin called out.

The three newly promoted Genin followed the man to a training ground known as training ground 7 and it wasn't too far from the memorial stone.

"First let's be clear that I know of your bloodlines and secret friendship. With that in mind I want you to introduce yourselves. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My like's are Lord Jiraiya's popular books, and Lord Jiraiya's unknown first book. My dislikes are scum and those that are worse than scum. My hobbies are reading. My dream for the future is to see you three accomplish your goals." Kakashi Hatake said as he motioned for Sakura to follow his lead.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I have a bloodline that revolves around water. I don't really understand it too much, but I know that it has to do with the tattos on my arms and these water bearers that have been in my family forever. My likes are my friends Naruto and Sasuke. My dislikes are Sasuke's fangirls, except Ino, who I am very disappointed in. My hobbies are hanging out with my two friends and training with them too. My dream is to be the first of my family to use my water bearers and maybe even master them too." Sakura said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and other than my unawakened Sharingan, I have a bloodline that gives me very high intellect and combat skills without studying or training although for some reason we seem primitve to my knowledge. I like my friends. I dislike my fangirls that like me, but don't even know me. My hobbies are training and just being around my friends. My dream is to revive my clan and to protect it and Konoha from any and all threats." Sasuke said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My bloodline gives me super speed and the abilty to go through solid objects. I like my friends, ramen and the ramen stand owners. I dislike people who disrepect me because of the Kyuubi even though he isn't sealed in me. My hobbies are being with my friends and training. My dream is to be the best ninja in the village like my dad before me." Naruto said

"How do you know about Kyuubi and your father?" Kakashi asked

"Sasuke told me. His mom was good friends with my mom. On the day of my birth mom let it slip to Sasuke's mom and she told him about me. Once we became good friends Sasuke told me who my parents were and I filled in the blanks myself." Naruto explained

"Since you know who your parents are I guess I can tell you that although you possess this bloodline neither of your parents had this bloodline. Itachi and your parents and the rest of the Uchiha clan seemed to be normal ninja. Your father, Sakura, was good at water style jutsu, but even he couldn't use those water bearers. The Uzumaki clan and your father didn't have super speed or the ability to pass solid objects." Kakashi explained

The three looked slightly put off that their sensei and apparently noone else would be able to help with their bloodlines.

"Don't worry though I'll help with your bloodlines as well as your normal ninja skill as best as I can." Kakashi said

_**2 months later**_

"Hello team." Kakashi said as body flickered in front of his students

"Your actually on time for once sensei." Naruto said

"I wanted to tell you that you will have no more missions for the next 6 weeks" Kakashi stated

"Why is that sensei?" Sakura asked

"The Chunin exams are here and I nominated you three." Kakashi said

"That's awesome sensei." Naruto said

"Go to room 301 at the academy tommorrow at 9." Kakashi said as he handed them the slips of paper that would allow them to enter the exams before he body flickered away.

Team 7 walked away reminiscing on all the training and missions they received up until this point. Sasuke receiveda pair of escrima sticks. He had natural aptitude for the weapon. Sakura didn't make much progress with the water bearers, but she learned a few water jutsu such as the water clone. Naruto was able to stand still and break into a run with ease and he could also run through walls instead of just standing still, vibrating and sliding through the wall. Sasuke had awkened his Sharingan during one of their earlier missions. Sasuke knew only the fireball jutsu, great fireball jutsu, and the pheonix flower jutsu. Naruto only knew the shadow clone jutsu and the Rasengan.

The team had been on a total of five D ranks 4 C ranks and 1 A rank. The A rank was their first C rank turned A rank. The mission to wave where they easily handled the challenges. Naruto and Sasuke had defeated the demon brothers while Sakura protected Tazuna. Naruto distracted both Zabuza and his water clone, Sasuke threw two demon wind shuriken. One from his pouch and the second a Naruto clone transformed. When it came time to face Haku, Sasuke's combat skill proved to great for Haku, but his ice jutsu evened up the fight until Naruto got their and they apprehended Haku. Zabuza, who thought he was winning against Kakashi, was about to charge at the two boys, but was stopped by Kakashi's summon dogs who captured him and held him for Kakashi's lightning blade. Before Kakashi could start his charge Gato made himself known. After revealing his trickery, Zabuza and Haku were freed and they murdered Gato's thugs and handed Gato over to the town to do what they pleased.

The other four missions were simple enough and and caused no problem that needed Kakashi to step in for. They were mostly escort and protection and the biggest threat was huge numbers of bandits that were always aprehended and charged for their crimes by either the village that called for the mission, the fire daimyo, or the daimyo of the land they were in. Whatever was easier.

The team was currently wearing new outfits different from their Academy days. Naruto was wearing white pants, red boots, red cloth on his forehead protector, and a white and red jacket (Like the shippudden jacket). Sasuke was wearing black pants, red short sleeved shirt, black shinobi sandal, and a red cloth for his forehead protector. Sasuke's escrima sticks were placed in a special holster on the right side of his leg. Sakura red sleevless shirt to show off her tattos, blue pants, and a red cloth for her forehead protector. Her water bearers were on her back in a x formation.

"I can't think of any Genin team outdoing us if we work together. I know we will ace these exams and gain a promotion." Sasuke said confidently. as they headed to Ichiraku to have a nice meal together before they entered the Chunin exams, their first real challenge in their path to their goals.

_**The next day**_

Team 7 entered the academy second floor and Sasuke and Sakura noticed a genjutsu. After a quick message to Naruto they walked pass the two Chunin and hopeless Chunin candidates.

Team 7 later entered a room filled with Genin.

"The rookie nine are together again." A loud voice said as it approached

"Hey Kiba." Naruto replied calmly.

"What's up with the new clothes guys?" Kiba asked before Ino jumped on Sasuke's back

"Who cares, Sasuke-kun's make him look cooler." Ino said

"They just feel right to us." Sasuke said as he substituted with Kiba. This caused some problems for both the Inuzuka and Yamanka. Loud problems.

"Hey, why don't you guys calm down. You're making the others tense." A new voice said

"Who are you?" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. You guys are the rookies that everyone is talking about right?" Kabuto asked

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked in caution

"I just thought I'd offer some help with my ninja info cards. I have info on each competitor here, even newbies like you." Kabuto said.

"How did you get this info?" Sasuke asked

"I've participated in more than one Chunin exams. They're hard to pass on the first try." Kabuto said

"Do you have info on Gaara of the sand. Team 7 while your at it" Shino asked

"I agree. Throw in team Gai as well." Shikamaru added.

"Gaara is a Genin from the hidden Sand village. His teammates are Kankuro and Temari. They have completed a total of 5 C ranks, 5 B ranks, and 10 A ranks. On every mission he has never once been scratched." Kabuto said

"I honestly don't have much info on Team 7. All I know is that it has Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. They have hidden bloodlines that doesn't include Sasuke's Sharingan and Naruto's incredible longevity and life force. They have completed 5 D ranks, 4 C ranks, and 1 A rank." Kabuto said

"Team Gai has Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Lee. Lee has higher then Genin level taijutsu and no skill in other fields. Tenten is very skilled in thrown weapons, although it's assumed she has Genin level taijutsu. Neji, last year's rookie of the year, has great skill in the Hyuga clan taijutsu. They have completed 20 D ranks, 20 C ranks, and 1 B rank." Kabuto said

Before Sasuke could say anything about Kabuto or his cards, Kabuto was attacked by the sole team from the hidden Sound village. Sasuke was the only one to notice that the female used senbon, but he noticed that she threw four. Two with bells and two without.

_Must be part of a strategy or genjutsu that she uses,_ Sasuke thought. The skinnier looking male seemed to shoot what seemed like wind out of his palms, but Sasuke's Sharingan told him it was sound.

_That could be very effective if the sound reaches your eardrums. Maybe built up pressure could take out those weapons,_ Sasuke thought. The supposed leader of the group threw a punch that Kabuto avoided, but Sasuke's Sharingan showed that sound waves came from his arm.

_It's that gauntlet he wears. He uses the soundwaves as a secondary weapon if he misses a punch. These look like easily exploitable, If they have nothing else than they won't be a threat,_ Sasuke thought as the leader spoke cockily to Kabuto and then a man appeared with Chunin flanking him

The man introduced himself as Ibiki Morino the proctor of the first exam. The exam was a written one though.

After hearing all the rules and starting team 7 along with some others realized that they were supposed to cheat. Sakura, who knew she didn't have a skill that could help her cheat, just answered all the questions to the best of her ability. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy someone's answers. Said person had higher than Genin level chakra reserves and Sasuke assumed he was a Chunin and was part of the test. Naruto panicked for a minute, but started thinking of how he could cheat. After a while Naruto came up with a perfect plan to cheat, but before he could start the proctor called an end to the first nine questions.

Ibiki then gave them the rules for the 10th question. Sasuke and Sakura were confident that they could still pass if they failed the tenth question. Naruto was pissed that he didn't get time to answer the 9 questions, but just decided to put his faith in the last question. After almost everyone left, Ibiki asked did anyone else want to leave.

When noone answered he smiled and passed them. Some complained, but Ibiki explained everything before the second proctor appeared. She was shocked that so many Chunin candidates were left and even teased Ibiki about it. She told everyone to follow her and if they didn't make it to the the forest of death within 10 minutes of her arrival, she would disqualify them. With that everyone took off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The Chunin candidates were standing in front of a huge gate that appeared to lead into a huge forest.

"Welcome to training ground 44, otherwise known as the forest of death. To pass this part of the exams you have to reach the tower in the middle of the forest within 5 days. You also have to have both of these scrolls and your entire team. You'll start with one heaven or earth scroll and I'll leave it up to you how to gain the other scroll. This exam will drop your numbers down at least by half. Because of that I need each one of you to sign this waiver claiming responsibility yourself if you die." Anko said as some Chunin handed out the waivers.

Team 7 quickly signed their waivers and gained a heaven scroll. Sasuke noted that their was a total of 9 teams remaining. Team 7, Team 8, Team Gai, Team 10, Team Kabuto, Team Gaara, Team Dosu, Team Rain, and Team Grass. Sasuke would prefer to go after Team Dosu as his top choice. As team though they agreed to not go after Team Gaara, Team Gai, Team Grass, or Team Kabuto. These teams were either the best competition or the scariest.

Team 7 entered the forest and travelled toward the center. Unknown to them teams were already dying during their travel. Team Gaara, mostly just Gaara killed Team Rain, took their scroll headed to the tower. Team Grass was murdered and impersonated by Orochimaru, and two others that he worked with. Team 8 and 10 were locked in a battle against Team Dosu. Team Gai, who didn't trust Kabuto or his teammates sought them out to take their scroll and got into a battle that wasn't easy to win.

After four days of trying to track down a team, Team 7 was very unsuccessful and decided to head to the tower and hope to run into another team. They headed off and immediately was met with a huge gust of wind which knocked the three back a distance.

"I hoped to only send Naruto away with that gust, I overestimated my prey." A feminine voice with a grass forehead protector.

Team finally landed and came face to face with two ninja with a grass forehead protectors, but instinct was telling Sasuke that these two were dangerous.

"I expected only Naruto, but we can handle you two as well." One of the grass ninja said

"Who are you two?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Sakura and Naruto recognized the tone in Sasuke's voice and immediately took the two ninja as a serious threat.

"We are here for the Kyuubi." The grass ninja said

"I don't have Kyuubi." Naruto said

"Don't cause any problems Naruto." The masked ninja said as he opened his eye behind the only eyehole of his mask at the same time as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The masked man's eye turned out to be an advanced form of the Sharingan that Sasuke had yet to attain. Sasuke was attempting to see through what Sasuke believed to be a fake Sharingan. Sasuke's sharingan had altered what the masked man was trying to do. The eye started absorbing stuff. The masked man's accomplice jumped backwards. Naruto tried to grab his two teammates and run, but the pull was to strong. Team 7 was sucked into the eye and he was finally able to stop the suction.

Two other Grass nin appeared by the masked man.

"What happened Madara?" The first nin asked

"I don't know Orochimaru. Me and Sasori approached them. As soon as I tried to suck Naruto into my eye dimension, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. His attempts caused my eye to malfunction. They were absorbed, but I have no clue where they are." Madara said

"Now what?" Sasori asked

"We will take our leave. My jutsu is a trasportation jutsu. They had to appeared somewhere. We will fall back until we hear of their location." Madara said

"My invasion will continue as planned. Can I still count on Akatsuki's support?" Orochimaru asked

"Of course." Madara said as he was absorbed into his sharingan eye. Itachi disappeared in a flock of ravens. Orochimaru burned to ashes.

_**Team 7**_

The three teens fell into a metal room.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"I don't know." Sasuke said as he looked around.

"She's pretty." Naruto said as his eyes fell upon a female blond.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked

"Let's find out." Sasuke said as he stepped forward and with what looked like practiced ease typed on an unknown device until he heard some beeps.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"She is apparently a clone of a girl named Artemis. The original is supposed to be the daughter of codename Sportsmaster, sister of codename Chesire and current girlfriend of codename Kid Flash who appears to be retired. She was also retired too. They were members of team of sidekicks who were together to perform covert ops because their mentors the Justice League were famous. It says Artemis was murdered on a mission that she was specifically asked to return for by the team's current leader codename Nightwing. She was murdered by the team's previous leaderer Kaldur aka Aqualad. This clone is meant to replace Artemis on the team. She has to convince the team that the dead one is a clone and that she's the original. It's believed that she'll have an easy time at it because codename Speedy, codename Green Arrow's sidekick, was replaced by a clone and noone knew until the clone unknowingly betrayed the league." Sasuke said

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked in shock

"I don't know. It just felt natural. I don't know how we got here, but we appear to be in the past. These bloodlines that we have appear to have come from people here. Codenames Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse appear to be your ancestors Naruto. Kaldur and Tula, a dead girl, appear to be your ancestors Sakura, but it's possible that they aren't. Kaldur and Tula come from a race of people called atlanteans that live underwater, but can live on dry land. My ancestors might be codenames Batman, who isn't on earth, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl. Seeing as these people are the closest things we have to family and that this clone doesn't appear to have been programed with anything that could cause her to turn on us, I say we free her and find this Justice League or the team." Sasuke as the other two nodded.

Sasuke released the girl and she looked around shocked

"Who are your three?" She asked

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto quickly said

"Look there's no time for introductions. I'm Sasuke and she's Sakura. You're a clone created by the light to infiltrate the team. We're busting you out so you don't have to do that." Sasuke said

Artemis was cautious of the three, but figured they were probably her only chance of getting out.

Artemis and followed the three out of the room she was in. With Sasuke leading they were able to escape rather easily. The real problem came when they exited through the roof. They came face to fast with a team of five teens.

Clone Artemis looked at her friends and waved.

"Hi guys." Artemis said

"You know them?" Sasuke asked without taking his eyes off of Robin.

"Yeah I do." Artemis said

Team 7 lowered their guard, a move which shocked the team.

"Artemis are you ok?" Batgirl called out.

"I'm fine. These three released me and we escaped." Artemis said as the two groups came together.

"No time for introductions. Let's talk when we are in a secure loction." Robin said

Normally Sasuke would have denied that idea, but these were the girl's friends and he didn't want to cause unnecesary problems. Sasuke nodded and his team followed the sidekicks onto an invisble before their approach, transport.

After a short trip back to the hideout, the teens were riding up an elevator to see one tall dude.

"Who are they." The man asked

"We were going to ask that when we returned. Artemis said that they released her." Robin said

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. These are my teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said as he stepped forward

"I'm Nightwing." Nightwing said as he gave Sasuke a look that the sidekicks recognized, it meant he wanted answers.

"You may not believe too much of what we say, but..." Sasuke started

"Before you start talking, follow me." Nightwing said as he turned and motioned for everyone to follow him.

They came to a room that looked like it was for interrogation.

"Sit." Nightwing said

"What's the other stuff. for?" Sasuke asked

"These are used like a lie detector device. If you lie, we'll know." Nightwing said

"Naruto, Sakura sit." Sasuke said as he sat and allowed them to strap him, in to the lie detector.

"From what I was able to determine we come from the future." Sasuke said as Impulse looked up in shock.

"How far?" Impulse asked

"We don't know. We aren't advanced like you are. Where we come from we use techniques called jutsu instead of technology." Sasuke said as he gave them a small explanation of chakra, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu.

"How did you get here?" Nightwing asked

Sasuke explained the ninja system and the elemental countries briefly.

"We were in the Chunin exams. During the second exam we were hit with a huge gust of wind that knocked the three of us back. We met two shinobi. One of them used a Sharingan technique that I've never seen or heard of. I think me activating my Sharingan and trying to stop what he was doing caused his technique to not work right and send us to the past. I somehow used what you call a computer next to the pod we landed next to. I received a lot of information and came to the conclusion that we may be related to some of your teammates." Sasuke said

"What do you mean related?" Nightwing asked

"Other than the Sharingan, a bloodline of my clan, I was born with combat skills that I didn't have to train to obtain. I also have a high intellect that helped me use the computer. I also have a natural aptitude for escrima sticks. Naruto here is very fast and can run through walls. Sakura has a high aptitude for water attacks, can breath underwater and has a pair of water bearers that no one in her family, but her can properly use. Although she is having difficulties using them though." Sasuke said

Needing more proof than the fact they he was telling the truth on everything that he said, Nightwing ordered for them to be released.

"Show me." Nightwing said

"How?" Sasuke asked

"Hack this." Nightwing said as he handed Sasuke a training program that he, Robin, and Batgirl all had to use. It helped with their hacking skills. Sasuke easily hacked the system.

Naruto proceeded to run around the room as fast as Impulse, then he ran though a wall.

Sakura dunked her head in a water tank, without holding her breath and stayed their for 5 minutes, impossible for even Nightwing.

"From the information you have given me, you appear to be descended from The current living Waynes. Batman adopted me and Robin here. Naruto may be descended from either the Allens or the Wests. Sakura is descended from the alantean people. is it possible to return to your own time?" Nightwing asked

"No. Our travel was accidental, so there's no way to know how to return. Besides we don't know what year we would have to go to." Sasuke said

"The I guess I have no choice then. Welcome to the team. We have to get you three into training immediately and then create your hero persona." Nightwing said as he smiled

"What about Artemis?" Naruto asked

"I'll explain what happens to her after Wally get's here. I don't want to have to repeat myself more than once." Nightwing said

"You're not going to hurt her just because she's a clone?" Naruto asked

"No Naruto, we're the good guys. I just have some extra information to give out and he should hear about you three as well." Nightwing said

"What about the rest of the team?" Impulse asked

"This is sensitive info and I want to keep it quiet. Robin and Batgirl trained under Batman, so I know they can keep the secret. Superboy, Miss M, and Wally are founding members so they get my trust too. This involves you Impulse so you can hear it too. It doesn't need to be spread around too much or it can cause innocent people their lives." Nightwing said as they all nodded and headed to other room to wait for Wally's appearance. They also gave a quick introduction and told Team 7 of the other members of the team and the members of the league.


End file.
